Our Lives Together
by MPXD
Summary: A little fanfic about a time long ago, before Inuyasha and his gang. A story about his mother and his father and how they lived and loved.


Izayoi walked around the small garden. Her father, the lord of this castle, had long since lost the money to keep up most of the house, but had enough for two servants to stay. Izayoi's mother had died in childbirth, giving birth to her. Her father was often in battle, fighting. So Izayoi was left alone, to roam the once palace, until she was married…or disowned. She sighed, and picked a lotus out of the dirty pond. The one true beauty in a big mess. That's what Takemaru said about her, but Izayoi didn't think so. Takemaru was her childhood friend; someone she hoped would not die in battle.

Izayoi fanned herself, this particular summer was hot, and they could not afford to bring in ice like they had previous years. She stripped two of the six layers she was wearing and folded them neatly, so she could put them into a chest. Izayoi heard the sound of hoof beats coming in through the gate. She dropped the folded layers and ran, in a most un-proper lady fashion, as her former manners teacher would say, and greeted the samurai.

"You're back!" She yelled, and smiled when she saw Takemaru. But something wasn't right. Takemaru didn't look happy at all, in fact, none of the samurai did. Izayoi walked up to Takemaru's horse and cocked her head at him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Where's Father?" Izayoi asked quickly but quietly. Takemaru looked at her with sad eyes. Izayoi gasped, she knew what this meant. Her father had died in battle. Her smile rapidly turned into a frown, and tears started to stream down her face. Irrationally, she ran out the gates and into the woods.

"Izayoi!" She heard Takemaru yell after her. But she wasn't listening; grief had overtaken her mind, and her senses. This was probably why she didn't notice the demon in the short distance, waiting for her so it could eat for once. Izayoi ran full force into the demon, and she looked up. The snake demon hissed at her and then started to coil around her. Izayoi took a deep gulp of air and screamed. A white flash suddenly came around.

"Let her go." Izayoi heard a male voice said sternly. The snake demon hissed and didn't move.

"If you value your life, than you will let the mortal go." Mortal?! Who did this guy think he was, Izayoi thought. But then again, Izayoi really couldn't breathe, so angry words couldn't come out. The white flash jumped and Izayoi heard the cry of:

'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!'

Izayoi dropped to the ground with a 'thud' and took a gasp of air. The white flash rushed to her side, and Izayoi looked up. A demon, with white hair held back in a high pony-tail, with white hakamas and a white haori with purple stripes. He was also adorned with gray demon armor and had two swords at his waist and one on his back. Amber eyes pierced Izayoi's brown ones. With his hand, complete with claws, she got up. Izayoi cocked her head, and wondered if he really was a demon, or a man with unusually sharp ears. Izayoi's mind peaked with curiosity, reached out felt the tips of the demon's ears. The demon's face relaxed for a second and then perked up. He gently pushed aside her hands.

"May I ask what you were doing?" The demon's deep voice asked. Izayoi shrugged and told him.

"Your ears didn't look real, I mean, they're all pointy, sort of like…like…a dogs'! Yeah, a dogs'!" She said incoherently. The demon was holding back a chuckle of amusement, mortals were so easily curious. It's why they often got killed, he thought.

"That is probably because I am a dog demon. My formal name is Inu No Taisho." He bowed and Izayoi giggled.

"I'm Izayoi Takashi." She said seriously, and she curtsied.

"Izayoi! Are you out there?! Izayoi!" Izayoi heard Takemaru call. Her mouth made an 'oh' and she turned to Inu No Taisho.

"I'm guessing that's one of your own. I have to travel back to my own lands anyhow. Goodbye Lady Izayoi, have a good day." Inu No Taisho bowed and with a quick flash, he was gone. Izayoi blinked, and then turned.

"Coming Takemaru!"

* * *

Authoress's Notes:

Hey everyone!

This is my new story about Izayoi and Inu No Taisho! I got the idea from a friend of mine, who suggested it. I don't think there are enough of stories like this, so I decided to write it. Plus, I just discontinued this other story, which made me feel guilty, so I wrote this one.

Oh, and about the Iron REaver Soul Stealer thing, I figured since Inuyasha has it why couldn't Inu No Taisho, since he's his father and all.

Izayoi might seem a little like Rin, but she looked like someone who would be sort of like that to me.

Review Pleases!

Disclaimer: I, MPXD, do not own Inuyasha. If I did, the manga would have had more kissing between Inuyasha and Kagome. That's my story.


End file.
